


Professors' Night Out

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #574: Snape and the Seven Deadly Sins: Lust.</p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> A bit of semi-public sex.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Professors' Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #574: Snape and the Seven Deadly Sins: Lust.
> 
> **Warning(s):** A bit of semi-public sex.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Professors’ Night Out

~

A staff pub crawl was a bad idea. Severus knew that, and yet he allowed Minerva to talk him into going. Arriving at the first pub and finding just her and Potter, however, he knew he’d been set up. _What is it about Headmasters and their lust for meddling?_

Seeing him, Minerva stood. “Severus, good! I’ve been called away, but you and Potter can stay.”

Severus huffed. “We could cancel--” 

“Oh no!” Minerva patted his arm. “Why spoil your fun? You two go on.” 

Once alone, Potter and Severus stared at each other. “Drink?” Potter finally said. 

Severus sighed. “Indeed.” 

~

They started at a small pub, moving on to another after a couple of drinks. Surprisingly, Potter held his own. By the time they got to the third pub, Severus was tipsy.

“All right?” Potter asked.

“Obviously.” Severus huffed. 

Potter just grinned.“Okay,” he said, sounding amused. “Let’s get you back to Hogwarts. I shouldn’t have assumed you could hold your liquor.” 

“I can!” Severus snapped as they exited. 

“Right,” soothed Potter. 

Irritated, Severus grabbed Potter, steering him into an alley and slamming him against the wall. “I can,” he growled, pressing against him. 

Potter’s lust-filled moan was a shock. 

~

Severus wasn’t sure who moved first, only that once their lips touched, they couldn’t seem to stop devouring each other, Severus’ hands going everywhere. 

Potter, caught up in the lust frenzy, too, grabbed fistfuls of Severus’ hair as he snogged him back fiercely. 

The heat between them escalated until Severus, aching to taste Potter, dropped to his knees and, scrabbling at Potter’s flies, freed his cock.

“Fuck,” whispered Potter, his fingers sliding through Severus’ hair. “You’re so fucking brilliant--” 

Severus swallowed Potter to the root, humming as he listened to Potter fall apart. When Potter came, Severus consumed every drop.

~

“Merlin,” Potter panted. “That was--” 

Severus climbed to his feet and kissed Potter, sharing his own taste with him. Potter moaned into his mouth, pressing closer. 

“We should get back,” Severus murmured, sobering. 

“Yeah.” Potter arched against Severus. “Where I can hopefully return the favour.” He grinned. “Or, even better, maybe you can fuck me.” 

A surge of lust made Severus’ knees go weak. “Hold on,” he growled and a moment later they were in his chambers in his bed. 

“I thought Apparating into Hogwarts wasn’t allowed,” Potter said.

Severus smirked down at him. “Once a headmaster, always a headmaster.” 

~

They fucked in every position possible, lust driving them both to writhe together for hours before finally collapsing together, panting. 

Severus closed his eyes and waited for Potter to get up and leave, but when Potter simply curled close and whispered, “Can I stay?” He yawned. “I know I should go back to my own rooms, but I’m tired--” 

Severus’ eyes popped open. “You wish to stay?” he asked carefully.

“If it’s okay, yeah.” 

“It’s...acceptable.” 

“Brilliant...” Potter’s voice faded as he drifted off. 

Severus stared at the ceiling. Perhaps it hadn’t _all_ been lust. He smiled. Time would tell. 

~

“You’re in a good mood,” said Minerva over breakfast the following morning. “Was the crawl a success?” 

Severus hummed. His evening certainly had been. As had his morning, when Potter had woken him up with a superb blow job. He cleared his throat. “It was...enjoyable enough.” 

Minerva smiled. “Harry certainly seems pleased.” 

Severus looked over at Potter, a few seats away. Potter looked up in time to catch Severus’ gaze. Slowly, he smiled, the lust burning in the depths of his eyes warming Severus. 

“You should do it again sometime,” Minerva continued. 

Severus smirked. “Indeed.” _We most assuredly shall._

~


End file.
